


Oranges and Deep Blues

by PlacentaMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I havent read over it, Isabel likes Eren, M/M, Thats a problem, Theres mistakes, cutesie, idk - Freeform, its kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacentaMilk/pseuds/PlacentaMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where it’s 2016 and Isabel likes Eren but can’t date him until Farlan and Levi know the person bc they’re over protective. </p><p>Levi gave up on finding Eren a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges and Deep Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Isabel is 20, Eren 21, Levi 27 and Farlan is 24

“Big bro!” Isabel calls as she walks into the apartment, taking off her shoes by the door. “I have a question!” She calls out again when she doesn’t get a response.

“What is it?” Levi calls from the kitchen. Isabel walks to the kitchen and when she gets in there, she leans against the island. “Are we doing anything on Saturday?” She asks, watches Levi cook.

“I don’t know, why?” Levi asks and looks over his shoulder at Isabel, putting the stove on low.

“Because there’s this cute guy at work and I asked him out and he said sure.” Isabel says, kind of nervous because she knows how Levi is. 

“Sure? All he said was sure?” Levi asks, un-amused, an eyebrow raised. Isabel sighs, says “Yeah but that's not the point. I really like him and besides, Im 21. I can do what I want.” 

Levi turns back to the stove and continues cooking. “Not when you can't even remember your own age” Levi says.

Isabel huffs, is about to say something but Levi cuts her off with “Get the table set.” She does it anyways because she was raised good but continues on with the very important problem on hand. “He’s really cute! He's got the cutest green eyes and his hair is so soft. Really pretty brown color. He's really nice, why can't I just go on a date for once?” She asks as she puts a plate down.

“You asked him out and he said sure. You forgot the glasses.” Levi says as he moves to the fridge to pull out milk. “But Levi” Isabel sighs and goes to the cabinets to get tall glasses for the three of them. Well, tall glasses for two of them, meanwhile Levi gets his tea in a mug he always uses. 

“What’s going on?” A sleepy Farlan says as he comes out of his room. “Levi says I can’t go on a date with this cute guy from work” Isabel complains and goes to get the water pitcher out of the fridge to fill two of the cups up.

“Oh the uh… Eren, right? He seems nice” Farlan says and sits down at one end of the table. “But no.”

Levi goes rigid as he hears the name Eren pass through Farlan’s lips. Green eyes, brown hair. It can’t be Eren, there’s no way.

There is absolutely no way.

***  
“Hey Big Bro!” Isabel calls from the counter, waving. A couple people look over which makes Levi extremely uncomfortable. 

Levi walks up to the counter and leans against it. “So, where’s the guy?” Levi asks. 

Isabel starts making tea because she knows that’s exactly what Levi wants. “Oh, he stepped out to get lunch. He’s coming back in like, an hour though, I don’t know. He usually comes back early, I don’t think he actually eats” Isabel rambles off and pours the tea into a cup, hands it over to Levi. 

That worries Levi. Isabel thinks Eren doesn’t eat and well.. yeah.

Levi walks around the counter and sits down on a stool, sips his tea. He doesn’t know why he’s worried anyways. Its not his Eren. “What’s his last name?” Levi finds himself asking. “Its like.. Jaeger or something. He said its German.” Isabel says and greets a customer with a smile. 

Levi almost spits out his tea. Eren Jaeger. German. It can’t be.

“Hey, Isabel, have you seen my hat?” A really fucking familiar voice comes from the back room. “Oh, he’s already back” Isabel mumbles then walks to the back room, through the door.

Levi gave up awhile ago. Why now?

Isabel walks back out after a couple seconds, rambling on to Eren about Levi. Eren comes out and holy shit. The Eren Isabel is crushing on is his Eren?

***  
“Fucking… Hanji” Levi groans and he hears Hanji snicker. “I’ve never seen you this distraught, Levi” Hanji says from across the table, sips her water.

“You… I found Eren.” Levi mumbles. It’s silent for a moment so Levi lifts his head up off of the table. Hanji’s eyes are wide, and her fork full of food is just in the air. “You found Eren?” She asks loudly, and jumps out of her seat, cheers. “Whats the problem then?!”

“Isabel likes him and they’re having a date on Saturday.” He says quietly. 

“Oh..” Hanji says and sits down, picks up her fork again. “I can’t ruin that for Isabel. How selfish would that be” Levi says and picks up his own fork, pushes his food around the plate. He’s not really hungry.

“But he was yours in the first place. Maybe try and talk to Isabel about it. Maybe she’ll understand” Hanji says and finishes the rest of her food.  
***  
“Isabel” Levi calls when he steps into the house. He takes off he’s shoes and his coat.

Isabel comes bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face. “Hi Levi!” 

“Hi, I have to talk to you about something” Levi says and hangs his coat on the coat rack. “What about?” Isabel asks and sits down on the top of the couch.

Levi sighs, says “I don’t know what to do. You remember me telling you about that guy in our past life?” 

Isabel’s eyes light up and she’s stands up, excited. “The guy you were in love with? Did you find him?!” She asks and she’s so excited and it hurts Levi honestly. Levi nods and Isabel cheers, grabs Levi’s shoulders and jumps up and down. 

“I have to meet him!” Isabel exclaims and Levi almost backs out of telling her, in fact he’s about to but Farlan comes down the stairs, asking what’s going on.

“Levi found that guy!” Isabel says and skips over to Farlan. “The guy?” Farlan asks, eyes wide. “Yeah, that one!” Isabel says and they cheer together. “Well when am I going to meet him?” Isabel says as she turns back to Levi.

“You already have” Levi says quietly. “What? Seriously?! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” She asks and both of them walk closer to Levi.

“Because you like him.” Levi states, and then it goes eerily quiet. 

Levi doesn’t dare look at Isabel, instead he finds interest in the floor. He didn’t know how Isabel would react, but if he had known that she would react like this then he would've just stayed quiet.

“He probably doesn't remember me so it's okay.” Levi says and looks up. Isabel has the creepiest smile on her face and it kind of freaks Levi out.

“Okay!” and then she’s turning around and bounding up the stairs.

***  
“Hey, Levi I want to do something on Friday.” Isabel says as Levi walks into the shop. “Tomorrow? Like what?” Levi asks once he gets to the counter. 

Isabel already has a mug of hot tea on the counter. She shrugs and wipes down any spills, says “I don’t know. Let’s go out somewhere.” 

“Is Farlan coming?” Levi asks and walks behind the counter, sits down on the same stool he did two days ago. “No, he got fired from his bar tending job so he’s going job hunting.”

“Tch” Levi says quietly under his breath and sips his tea. “So? Can we go?” Isabel asks, smiling. “Sure.” Levi says.  
***  
“Where are we going?” Levi asks as the pair walks down the street. “Well I’m hungry so, we’re going to a restaurant first.” Isabel says, and stops in front of a restaurant with a fancy name.

They walk inside and sit down at a booth. A waiter comes over and asks what they want and they both order water.

“I have to go to the bathroom first though, ill be back!” Isabel says and gets up, taking her purse with her to go to the bathroom.

Everything on the menu sounds delicious but Levi’s not really hungry so..

A moment later Isabel is sitting in her seat again. Levi doesn’t look up from his menu to ask “So, what are you getting?” 

“Probably the lasagna.”

Levi immediately looks up from his menu, eyes wide. There sits Eren, looking down at his menu. “Probably a burger actually. Im not that hungry.”

“What the fuck” Levi mumbles, shocked. Where the fuck is Isabel.

“What about you, Heichou?” Eren asks like its the most casual thing in the fucking world, and looks at Levi through his eyelashes which is really fucking cute and Levi just.

Levi groans and drops his head down onto the table, a loud bang sounding as his head meets the wood. “Levi?” Eren asks, sounding worried. 

“You remember, then.” Levi mumbles to the table, in which Eren immediately says “Yes.”

“And Isabel’s okay with this?” Levi mumbles again, and gets the same response. “Yes.”

Levi stays silent for a moment the he lifts his head up, surges forward and kisses Eren hard. He hears cheers coming from a couple tables away, hears Isabel cheering as well and assumes that this is okay.

They pull apart from each other a couple moments later, aware of the fact that they're in a restaurant. Erens got a smile on his face and Levi’s eyes are brighter so Isabel thinks that it was well worth the sacrifice.

***

“You saw me in the cafe and didn’t say anything.” Levi says. His head is resting on Erens shoulder as they walk, hands intertwined.

“I already knew you were out there so I wasn’t shocked. And I thought you didn't remember.” Eren says quietly. “I almost choked on my tea when I heard Isabel say your last name, Jaeger.” Levi says, then adds “Here it is” before Eren says anything, stopping in front of a small movie theater.

“Oh, and I was supposed to know that?” Eren asks as they break apart, smile on his face. He pulls the door open and let’s Levi go first. “It happened literally right before you asked Isabel if she knew where your hat was” Levi says and walks inside of the building.

They’re mostly silent when they get their tickets and snacks for the movie, only talk when they sit down all the way in the back to watch a movie that they randomly picked out.

“You’re staring.” Levi says, not bothering to look at Eren, continues watching the screen. “Im gazing.” Eren states. He can’t look away from Levi, not when it’s been so long since he’s seen him. Especially not when Levi’s wearing his too-big jacket because “It gets cold inside the theaters, idiot.”

“It’s creepy.” Levi says, eyes trained on the screen even though he’s paying attention to every little move Eren makes. “It’s romantic.” Eren says, and it’s silent for a couple moments before Eren sighs and says quietly, “I really want to kiss you.”

Levi looks over at Eren and raises an eyebrow. “We’re in the middle of watching a movie.” 

“It’s the commercials that show for a fucking hour before the movie starts” Eren says, his face slowly coming closer to Levi’s. Levi rolls his eyes and sighs, says “Just hurry up and kiss me you idiot.” and then he’s meeting Eren half way, kissing him softly.

It’s filled with passion, slow and sweet. They inhale each other, Levi’s hand comes up and tangles in Erens hair, tilting his head to the side just a bit more, leaning into Eren. 

He’s never felt so complete with anybody else. Knew he was Erens since the second life he lived, and always lived to find him. With Eren, everything just falls into place, everything is easy, never boring. 

He’s honestly in love with brat, although he doesn’t say it much. 

They pull away and Eren’s grinning so brightly that Levi guesses he doesn’t mind that Eren’s mouth tastes like popcorn. (Levi hates popcorn with a passion brighter than Erens smile that he could probably write a thousand sonnets on how much he hates popcorn.)

“The movie’s starting, brat” Levi says when Eren leans in for another kiss and faces forward to watch the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Eren pout so he gives Eren a kiss on the cheek and then actually pays attention to the screen because the movie is starting.

And it’s Deadpool. Fuck Erens pouting.

***

“Im not ready to let you go yet” Eren says as they walk outside after the movie. “Why would you?” Levi asks, side-eyes Eren and wraps Erens jacket closer around himself because it's around 8 pm in October and it’s cold.

“Isabel made me promise to have you home before the sun goes down” Eren says, gestures to the sky that’s painted with oranges and deep blues, vibrant purples.

“She’s not my mom. If anything it’s the other way around.” Levi says and walks closer to Eren because he may or may not crave Erens touch. Eren laughs at Levi’s remark, wraps his arm around Levi’s shoulders, pulls him closer and says “So you’re Isabel’s mom?”

Levi just hums, stares up at the sky and it’s slowly changing colors as they walk. “I thought Isabel liked you. What about that date you two have tomorrow?” Levi says after a couple moments of silence.

“She did. And I don't know, but I guess it's off now.” Eren says and squeezes Levi’s shoulder.

Levi sighs and looks up at Eren, pinks and purples behind his head in the sky. It looks like a painting.

“Im in love with you, you asshat.”


End file.
